Knights of the Anvil
The Knights of the Anvil, also known as the Knights Anvilars or simply Anvilars, are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and are of uncertain lineage. Though their exact origins are unknown, they first appear in Imperial records as far back as M34. The Anvilars serves as one of the Hell Warders Chapters - a quintumvirate of five Space Marine Chapters - tasked to defend the Imperium against Chaos incursions from the 'Hellgates', the dual warp storms located in the Segmentum Solar which are located uncomfortably close to Holy Terra. The Anvilars are the only Chapter out of the five whose presence in Sector Occident Prime predates the First Hell Crusade. Chapter History Founding Neither the Founding nor the Progenitors of the Anvilars are known in current Imperial records. They are first recorded as taking part in the Second Pacification of Ara Pacis (ca. 100.M34). Their home world at that time was Fortitudus, located in the Ara Pacis sub-sector. First Hell Crusade (110-199.M36) The Hellgates are a pair of relatively small warp rifts located in the Thermopylae sub-sector. In M36, the Hellgates were still a part of the ancient Loculus sub-sector, located in the area of the galaxy known as Sector Occident Prime. These dangerous warp rifts are located only 1,000 light years from the Imperial Throneworld of Terra. This region has long been a haven for renegades, outcasts and the followers of the Dark Gods. Within the Hellgates, these hellish realms of Chaos are ruled by all four factions of the Ruinous Powers, who constantly vie with one another for absolute supremacy. Daemonic incursions and the predations by marauding Chaos warbands have been common for millennia. In 110.M36, a massive Slaaneshi warhost led by the Daemon Prince, Xeraz the Exquisite, and his Chaos allies, erupted from the hellish pleasure realms from within the Ashaklun Gate, and soon the entire sector became embroiled in bloody conflict. Receiving multiple astropathic calls for assistance, the Knights of the Anvil, long-time residents of Sector Occident Prime, sent their entire Chapter in response to this grave threat. Several other nearby Space Marine Chapters - including the Golden Castellans, Spartiate Marines, The Lightning and the Templars Moline - respond to the threat, rushing to commit their strength to the rapidly escalating war. Though several worlds burn in the fires of destruction, and the shadows gather close, throughout the sector, the Emperor's avenging Angels of Death stand fast, determined to save the besieged Imperial worlds of this sector or die in the attempt. From their Chapter home world of Achaemenia, Knights Anvilar launched multiple campaigns across the besieged sector. After nearly eight decades of bloody conflict, these five Chapters finally managed to form a successful blockade of the Hellgates which eventually plays an instrumental role in turning the tide of the conflict, as the Imperial forces finally managed to drive the Chaos armada back into the swirling eddies of the Hellgates. The Hell Warders The establishment of the Hell Warders Chapter was fully documented in the ancient text known as the Codex Fuego or Book of Fire. According to this ancient text, in 199.M36, following the end of the massive Chaos incursion known as the First Hell Crusade, the High Lords of Terra pronounced an Edict Imperialis in response to the dire predations of Chaos, ordering several Adeptus Astartes Chapters to permanently base themselves near the Hellgates in order to protect the Imperium's interests and pacify the region. The Anvilars were the only Chapter from the Hell Warders to have an established presence in the sector, several centuries before the First Hell Crusade. Assigned permanent overwatch over the twin warp rifts, the Knights of the Anvil Chapter have continued to stand sentinel over the worlds of Sector Occident Prime. The Second Hell Crusade The Third Hell Crusade Current State of the Chapter The Anvilar's Fortress-Monastery stands on the sandstone cliffs above Ecteban, capital of Achaemenia. The Chapter Master does not directly rule the planet but the hereditary governor does so under his eye and with his advice and consent. Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine Anvilar combat doctrine boils down to victory through superior firepower. They favour thunder hammers and storm shields as melee weapons and flamers and meltas as ranged weapons. Anvilars have an unusually high percentage of Terminator brethren and heavy weapons squads in accordance with their preferred tactics of massed firepower followed up by devastating charges by terminator armored squads against the shattered defenses to mop up whatever resistance is left. Chapter Culture The Anvilars have been powerfully influenced by the culture of Achaemenia, especially by it's pre-Imperial Religion - the Cult of the Flame - which suitably modified has been ruled an acceptable variant of the Imperial Creed. The central ritual, that of purification by fire, fits in well with the traditions the Anvilars brought with them when they first settled Achaemenia. Cleansing ordeals by fire occurs before changes in status; from Neophyte to Initiate, from Scout Marine to full Battle-Brother, promotions in rank, and so forth. As master artificers, Battle-Brothers are encouraged to replace their standard-issued arms with weapons of their own design and making as soon as they have learned sufficient skill from the Chapter's dedicated Techmarines to do so. Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Anvilars primarily wear blue steel power armour with bronze coloured faceplates, gauntlets, poleyns (knee guards) and sabatons (boots). Their shoulder pauldron trim is edged in bronze. Chapter Badge The Knights of the Anvil's Chapter badge is a stylised hammer and anvil sigil which reflects the Chapter's skill as master artificers as well as their favoured combat tactics. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Knights of the Anvil Feel free to add your own About the Knights of the Anvil Sources *[[:w:c:warhammer40kfanon:Knights of the Anvil|'Knights of the Anvil']] (Original Article) Gallery Knights_Anvilar_Termi.png|Anvilar Sternguard Veteran of the elite 1st Company arrayed in Indomitus pattern Terminator Armour and wielding a deadly Storm Bolter and power fist. Knights_Anvilar_Vet_Sgt.png|An Anvilars Veteran Sergeant of the 2nd Company, 4th Veteran Squad. Knights_Anvilar_Scout_Marine.png|An Anvilars Scout Marine of the 10th Company, 4th Scout Squad wielding a Stalker pattern bolt pistol and Astartes combat knife. Category:Imperium Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Specialist Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed